


"You haven't changed at all"

by Jamilton_and_Lams



Series: Angstober 2019 [23]
Category: Mo Dao Zu Shi
Genre: 13 years later, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Eloping, F/M, Gen, Implied Blackmail, Implied decite, Jiang Cheng - you met Sizhui 30 seconds ago..., Lets crash a party, M/M, Madam yu is a bitch, Why are you cursing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-26
Updated: 2019-10-26
Packaged: 2021-01-03 17:42:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21183407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jamilton_and_Lams/pseuds/Jamilton_and_Lams
Summary: Suzhui stirs and Wei Yings grip tightens on his husband's hand.In all seriousness he was terrified. It had been 13 years and he hasn't contacted them…





	"You haven't changed at all"

Wei Ying smiles faintly as he looks out the window of the car. 

Todays the day. 

He can  _ feel _ it in his bones how this will go. He can  _ see _ the smiles. He can  _ hear  _ the laughter...

A hand touches his and he looks over to see his husband driving, one hand on the wheel, one hand in his. “Two hands Lan Zhan! Isn’t that one of your families rules?”

“Wei Ying is family” is the only response he gets. 

He smiles trying to will he blush off his cheeks. “Laaan Zhaaan!”

He doesn't regret running away with Lan Wangji 13 years ago. The mix of unsupportive family members and the disregard for their relationship piled with his aunt trying to arrange a marriage for him with  _ MianMian  _ of all people. (Not that he had an issue with her - it was more the fact they were both in long term relationships and both gay.) (Not that either Madam Yu nor  _ her _ mother cared.) 

(Of course there had also been the promise. When she had caught him leaving….)

He glances back at Sizhui who is napping with all the glory of a 7 year old who crashed from a sugar high. He turns back to smile at his husband. He didn't regret leaving at all.

But he had missed A-Cheng and A-Li. Cut off from the family he had had no news until some news reporter wrote an article on Jin Zixuan and his wife Jin Yanli and their son Jin Rulan who was turning 7 on the…

So they were crashing his nephews birthday celebrations.

(At least they bought gifts, Wei Ying thought… or Lan Zhan did anyway.)

Suzhui stirs and Wei Yings grip tightens on his husband's hand. 

In all seriousness he was terrified. It had been 13 years and he hasn't contacted them… 

They pull up to the hotel carpark.

*****

He isn't sure what he expected but bumping into A-Cheng as he wandered down the paths in the hotel garden while Lan Zhan took Sizhui ahead to the bathroom wasn't up there.

He watched his brothers face filled with pain and confusion followed by hope before settling on a mix of fear and anger. "Wei Wuxian what the fuck-"

Wei Ying slapped a hand over his mouth. "First, it's technically Lan Ying… sorry about the lack of invite."  _ (Jiang Cheng watches his brothers eyes flick to the front of the hotel before they land back on him.) _ "Second, don't curse? I really don't want Sizhui picking up-"

"Father? Whats foock?"

"Don't use that Sizhui." 

"Okay Father. Are we going to- who's that with mama?"

Wei Ying glances at Jiang Cheng who has gone pale and us staring at his family in silence. "He's our son. Mine and Lan Zhan. He was 7 a while back."

"I have another nephew?" Wei Ying can see the joy seeping through his brothers cracks. 

Sizhui runs up to him and wraps himself around his leg.

"Sizhui? This is your Shū fù." He watches Sizhui's face light up.

"Shū fù! Is he the same one from your stories mama?" Wei Ying nods. "Yes Sizhui. Yes it is."

Wei Ying turns to grin at his brother but instead when he turns sees him staring past him… at something behind him. "A-Cheng?"

"Wei Wuxian! I thought I recognised  _ him _ in the lobby. Did i not made it clear you weren't to contact this family again!"

A chill goes down his back and he bows his head before he turns to face the speaker. "Madam Yu. I see you haven't changed at all. But don't worry, we will be gone soon. I won't break my word" He moves back a step from his brother to stand by his husband. 

"Mother?!?" His brothers anger is noticeable and Wei Ying is worried he may something he'll regret… he can't let anything happen because of him. He has to make sure his brother will be okay. If that meant leaving again he would.

"Madam Yu, we just came to see A-Cheng, and A-Li and Rulan-"

"Wei Wuxian, you will leave. Now."

He sees Jiang Cheng shaking in anger and confusion and he takes a breath before he disentangles himself from his husband to wrap his brother up into a hug. 

"Tell A-Li i tried? I'm sorry." He whispers. He pulls back and pushes the small box into his brothers hands before wiping the stray tear he spots on his face away.

He takes a step back again.

"Wei Ying… don't…. Not again…"

"Jiang Wanyin! Stop this right now." 

Wei Ying closes his eyes at his adoptive mothers tone and he feels his husband move up behind him and his son grab his leg. "Mama? Why-" 

"shh Sizhui not now." He whispers quietly trying to hold his own tears back. 

Lan Zhan grabs his hand tight and squeezes. 

Wei Ying takes a deep breath. "I'm glad I got to see you again A-Cheng"

A pointed cough has Wei Ying turning away and making his way back through the gardens leaving the raising voices behind him and ignoring the other voices that have joined. 

They get back to the car and as he closes the door he hears a yell of "XianXian!" And closes his eyes letting the silent tears stream out and letting his husband hold him close.

He will keep them safe. He won't let what nearly happened to him happen to them.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

> Im sure this is a little confusing but the promise was a mix of blackmail, threats and madam Yu promising no aranged marraiges for yanli and cheng. (Which she didnt keep - but wwx doesnt know that)


End file.
